Bart Goes To Taco Bell
by NakedStache
Summary: Some Scary Stories That Title Says All!
1. Bart Goes To Taco Bell

Warning: I Told My Freind This Story He Is Seriously Messed Up Right Now DON'T READ! I added More To The Internet Verison! FYI

Bart Wanted A Krusty Burger. But Krusty Died A Week Ago. The Day The Springfield Taco Bell Opened. Bart Skated 1 Mile. He Opened The Door to Taco Bell. "Whatta Ya Want ButtFace" The Cashier Said. "I would Like..." Bart Said. "A quesaritto?" Said The Cashier. "Sure" Bart Said. He Grabbed His Food. Took A Bite. He Dropped It. He Ran Into The Bathroom. He Needed To Pee. All The Stalls Were locked. Then One Opened. The Manger Wearing all black with a bag -A blood-red bag that looked like it used to black- came out. Bart Ran Into The Stall. The Floor Was Wet. Bart Tripped And Fell Into The Toilet. 4 Hours And 59 Minutes Later. _Bart's Been Gone For 4 Hours I mean 5 hours at Taco Bell... _Lisa Thought. She Got Up. She Got Her Bike. She Started To Taco Bell. She Got To Taco Bell 1 minute later. She saw A Quesaritto. Only 1 Bite had been ate. She Walked Into The Boys Bathroom. She Saw Bart's Feet. She went to pull the body out of the toilet. 10 minutes Later She Passed Out. The Manger Walked In And Saw A Girl In The Stall. "Hmm" He Said. He Cut Most Of The Boy's Head Off. He Flushed The Part Of Head He cut off. He skinned the rest of the boy and put it in his bag. He Picked Up The Girl And Skinned Her Too. He then put the boy's parts in the dispenser for turning bodies into quesarittos. Then Put The Girl's Parts Into The one for bodies into tacos. He Then Got A New Outfit. "I need more bags" The Manger Said. A woman with blue hair of half-circles pointed ua with a baby wearing blue came in with a man. A Bald Man.

**Note:** Krusty The Clown Is The Quesaritto Bart Was Eating.


	2. Bart Goes To Taco Bell Short Verison

Bart Died At Taco Bell


	3. Bart Goes To Taco Bell Longer

Warning: I Told My Freind This Story He Is Seriously Messed Up Right Now DON'T READ! I added Even More To The Internet Verison! FYI

'News: Krusty The Clown Dead? Kids Gone Missing? All At A Taco Bell!' The Headlines Read. Bart Wanted A Krusty Burger. But Krusty Died A Week Ago. The Day The Springfield Taco Bell Opened. Bart Skated 1 Mile. He Opened The Door to Taco Bell. "Whatta Ya Want ButtFace" The Cashier Said. "I would Like..." Bart Said. "A quesaritto?" Said The Cashier. "Sure" Bart Said. He Grabbed His Food. Took A Bite. He Dropped It. He Ran Into The Bathroom. He Needed To Pee. All The Stalls Were locked. Then One Opened. The Manger Wearing all black with a bag -A blood-red bag that looked like it used to black- came out. Bart Ran Into The Stall. The Floor Was Wet. Bart Tripped And Fell Into The Toilet. 4 Hours And 59 Minutes Later. _Bart's Been Gone For 4 Hours I mean 5 hours at Taco Bell... _Lisa Thought. She Got Up. She Got Her Bike. She Started To Taco Bell. She Got To Taco Bell 1 minute later. She saw A Quesaritto. Only 1 Bite had been ate. She Walked Into The Boys Bathroom. She Saw Bart's Feet. She went to pull the body out of the toilet. 10 minutes Later She Passed Out. The Manger Walked In And Saw A Girl In The Stall. "Hmm" He Said. He Cut Most Of The Boy's Head Off. He Flushed The Part Of Head He cut off. He skinned the rest of the boy and put it in his bag. He Picked Up The Girl And Skinned Her Too. He then put the boy's parts in the dispenser for turning bodies into quesarittos. Then Put The Girl's Parts Into The one for bodies into tacos. He Spray Painted The Quesaritto To Look Like One. Then He Did The Same To The Taco. He Then Got A New Outfit. "I need more bags" The Manger Said. A woman with blue hair of half-circles pointed ua with a baby wearing blue came in with a man. A Bald Man. **More:** Krusty The Clown Is The Quesaritto Bart Was Eating. Here's The Tale Of Krusty. "Taco Bell? Famous?" Krusty Said. He Walked towards Taco Bell. He Grabbed His Quesaritto, He Took A Bite. "you must be Krusty" the manger said. Krusty was pushed into a pit! "Whatta ya doin' to me?" Krusty Yelled. The Crack Heard 12 minutes later was sad. The Manger Went and got the body he made the quesaritto. Then A Young Boy Came In With A Skateboard. A Green Skateboard.


	4. Bart Vs The Manger

_"_I own taco bell!" The Manger Said. Then Bart Used Them Laser Eyes To Kill Him. The Manger Then Thought '_News: Krusty The Clown Dead? Kids Gone Missing? All At A Taco Bell!' The Headlines Read. Bart Wanted A Krusty Burger. But Krusty Died A Week Ago. The Day The Springfield Taco Bell Opened. Bart Skated 1 Mile. He Opened The Door to Taco Bell. "Whatta Ya Want ButtFace" The Cashier Said. "I would Like..." Bart Said. "A quesaritto?" Said The Cashier. "Sure" Bart Said. He Grabbed His Food. Took A Bite. He Dropped It. He Ran Into The Bathroom. He Needed To Pee. All The Stalls Were locked. Then One Opened. The Manger Wearing all black with a bag -A blood-red bag that looked like it used to black- came out. Bart Ran Into The Stall. The Floor Was Wet. Bart Tripped And Fell Into The Toilet. 4 Hours And 59 Minutes Later._ _Bart's Been Gone For 4 Hours I mean 5 hours at Taco Bell... Lisa Thought. She Got Up. She Got Her Bike. She Started To Taco Bell. She Got To Taco Bell 1 minute later. She saw A Quesaritto. Only 1 Bite had been ate. She Walked Into The Boys Bathroom. She Saw Bart's Feet. She went to pull the body out of the toilet. 10 minutes Later She Passed Out. The Manger Walked In And Saw A Girl In The Stall. "Hmm" He Said. He Cut Most Of The Boy's Head Off. He Flushed The Part Of Head He cut off. He skinned the rest of the boy and put it in his bag. He Picked Up The Girl And Skinned Her Too. He then put the boy's parts in the dispenser for turning bodies into quesarittos. Then Put The Girl's Parts Into The one for bodies into tacos. He Spray Painted The Quesaritto To Look Like One. Then He Did The Same To The Taco. He Then Got A New Outfit. "I need more bags" The Manger Said. A woman with blue hair of half-circles pointed ua with a baby wearing blue came in with a man. A Bald Man. **More:**Krusty The Clown Is The Quesaritto Bart Was Eating. Here's The Tale Of Krusty. "Taco Bell? Famous?" Krusty Said. He Walked towards Taco Bell. He Grabbed His Quesaritto, He Took A Bite. "you must be Krusty" the manger said. Krusty was pushed into a pit! "Whatta ya doin' to me?" Krusty Yelled. The Crack Heard 12 minutes later was sad. The Manger Went and got the body he made the quesaritto. Then A Young Boy Came In With A Skateboard. A Green Skateboard_._' _Written By: NakedStache


	5. Every Chapter In One

**Chapter 1: Bart Goes To Taco Bell**

* * *

><p>Warning: I Told My Freind This Story He Is Seriously Messed Up Right Now DON'T READ! I added More To The Internet Verison! FYI<p>

Bart Wanted A Krusty Burger. But Krusty Died A Week Ago. The Day The Springfield Taco Bell Opened. Bart Skated 1 Mile. He Opened The Door to Taco Bell. "Whatta Ya Want ButtFace" The Cashier Said. "I would Like..." Bart Said. "A quesaritto?" Said The Cashier. "Sure" Bart Said. He Grabbed His Food. Took A Bite. He Dropped It. He Ran Into The Bathroom. He Needed To Pee. All The Stalls Were locked. Then One Opened. The Manger Wearing all black with a bag -A blood-red bag that looked like it used to black- came out. Bart Ran Into The Stall. The Floor Was Wet. Bart Tripped And Fell Into The Toilet. 4 Hours And 59 Minutes Later. _Bart's Been Gone For 4 Hours I mean 5 hours at Taco Bell... _Lisa Thought. She Got Up. She Got Her Bike. She Started To Taco Bell. She Got To Taco Bell 1 minute later. She saw A Quesaritto. Only 1 Bite had been ate. She Walked Into The Boys Bathroom. She Saw Bart's Feet. She went to pull the body out of the toilet. 10 minutes Later She Passed Out. The Manger Walked In And Saw A Girl In The Stall. "Hmm" He Said. He Cut Most Of The Boy's Head Off. He Flushed The Part Of Head He cut off. He skinned the rest of the boy and put it in his bag. He Picked Up The Girl And Skinned Her Too. He then put the boy's parts in the dispenser for turning bodies into quesarittos. Then Put The Girl's Parts Into The one for bodies into tacos. He Then Got A New Outfit. "I need more bags" The Manger Said. A woman with blue hair of half-circles pointed ua with a baby wearing blue came in with a man. A Bald Man.

**Note:** Krusty The Clown Is The Quesaritto Bart Was Eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Bart Goes To Taco Bell Short Verison<strong>

* * *

><p>Bart Died At Taco Bell<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Bart Goes To Taco Bell Longer<strong>

* * *

><p>Warning: I Told My Freind This Story He Is Seriously Messed Up Right Now DON'T READ! I added Even More To The Internet Verison! FYI<p>

'News: Krusty The Clown Dead? Kids Gone Missing? All At A Taco Bell!' The Headlines Read. Bart Wanted A Krusty Burger. But Krusty Died A Week Ago. The Day The Springfield Taco Bell Opened. Bart Skated 1 Mile. He Opened The Door to Taco Bell. "Whatta Ya Want ButtFace" The Cashier Said. "I would Like..." Bart Said. "A quesaritto?" Said The Cashier. "Sure" Bart Said. He Grabbed His Food. Took A Bite. He Dropped It. He Ran Into The Bathroom. He Needed To Pee. All The Stalls Were locked. Then One Opened. The Manger Wearing all black with a bag -A blood-red bag that looked like it used to black- came out. Bart Ran Into The Stall. The Floor Was Wet. Bart Tripped And Fell Into The Toilet. 4 Hours And 59 Minutes Later. _Bart's Been Gone For 4 Hours I mean 5 hours at Taco Bell... _Lisa Thought. She Got Up. She Got Her Bike. She Started To Taco Bell. She Got To Taco Bell 1 minute later. She saw A Quesaritto. Only 1 Bite had been ate. She Walked Into The Boys Bathroom. She Saw Bart's Feet. She went to pull the body out of the toilet. 10 minutes Later She Passed Out. The Manger Walked In And Saw A Girl In The Stall. "Hmm" He Said. He Cut Most Of The Boy's Head Off. He Flushed The Part Of Head He cut off. He skinned the rest of the boy and put it in his bag. He Picked Up The Girl And Skinned Her Too. He then put the boy's parts in the dispenser for turning bodies into quesarittos. Then Put The Girl's Parts Into The one for bodies into tacos. He Spray Painted The Quesaritto To Look Like One. Then He Did The Same To The Taco. He Then Got A New Outfit. "I need more bags" The Manger Said. A woman with blue hair of half-circles pointed ua with a baby wearing blue came in with a man. A Bald Man. **More:**Krusty The Clown Is The Quesaritto Bart Was Eating. Here's The Tale Of Krusty. "Taco Bell? Famous?" Krusty Said. He Walked towards Taco Bell. He Grabbed His Quesaritto, He Took A Bite. "you must be Krusty" the manger said. Krusty was pushed into a pit! "Whatta ya doin' to me?" Krusty Yelled. The Crack Heard 12 minutes later was sad. The Manger Went and got the body he made the quesaritto. Then A Young Boy Came In With A Skateboard. A Green Skateboard.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Bart Vs The Manger<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>I own taco bell!" The Manger Said. Then Bart Used Them Laser Eyes To Kill Him. The Manger Then Thought '_News: Krusty The Clown Dead? Kids Gone Missing? All At A Taco Bell!' The Headlines Read. Bart Wanted A Krusty Burger. But Krusty Died A Week Ago. The Day The Springfield Taco Bell Opened. Bart Skated 1 Mile. He Opened The Door to Taco Bell. "Whatta Ya Want ButtFace" The Cashier Said. "I would Like..." Bart Said. "A quesaritto?" Said The Cashier. "Sure" Bart Said. He Grabbed His Food. Took A Bite. He Dropped It. He Ran Into The Bathroom. He Needed To Pee. All The Stalls Were locked. Then One Opened. The Manger Wearing all black with a bag -A blood-red bag that looked like it used to black- came out. Bart Ran Into The Stall. The Floor Was Wet. Bart Tripped And Fell Into The Toilet. 4 Hours And 59 Minutes Later._ _Bart's Been Gone For 4 Hours I mean 5 hours at Taco Bell... Lisa Thought. She Got Up. She Got Her Bike. She Started To Taco Bell. She Got To Taco Bell 1 minute later. She saw A Quesaritto. Only 1 Bite had been ate. She Walked Into The Boys Bathroom. She Saw Bart's Feet. She went to pull the body out of the toilet. 10 minutes Later She Passed Out. The Manger Walked In And Saw A Girl In The Stall. "Hmm" He Said. He Cut Most Of The Boy's Head Off. He Flushed The Part Of Head He cut off. He skinned the rest of the boy and put it in his bag. He Picked Up The Girl And Skinned Her Too. He then put the boy's parts in the dispenser for turning bodies into quesarittos. Then Put The Girl's Parts Into The one for bodies into tacos. He Spray Painted The Quesaritto To Look Like One. Then He Did The Same To The Taco. He Then Got A New Outfit. "I need more bags" The Manger Said. A woman with blue hair of half-circles pointed ua with a baby wearing blue came in with a man. A Bald Man. __**More:**__Krusty The Clown Is The Quesaritto Bart Was Eating. Here's The Tale Of Krusty. "Taco Bell? Famous?" Krusty Said. He Walked towards Taco Bell. He Grabbed His Quesaritto, He Took A Bite. "you must be Krusty" the manger said. Krusty was pushed into a pit! "Whatta ya doin' to me?" Krusty Yelled. The Crack Heard 12 minutes later was sad. The Manger Went and got the body he made the quesaritto. Then A Young Boy Came In With A Skateboard. A Green Skateboard_._' _Written By: NakedStache


	6. Every Chapter in 2

Title: **Bart Goes To Taco Bell**  
>Category: Cartoons » Simpsons<br>Author: NakedStache  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: T<br>Genre: Horror/Tragedy  
>Published: 09-12-14, Updated: 09-12-14<br>Chapters: 5, Words: 2,531

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Bart Goes To Taco Bell<strong>

* * *

><p>Warning: I Told My Freind This Story He Is Seriously Messed Up Right Now DON'T READ! I added More To The Internet Verison! FYI<p>

Bart Wanted A Krusty Burger. But Krusty Died A Week Ago. The Day The Springfield Taco Bell Opened. Bart Skated 1 Mile. He Opened The Door to Taco Bell. "Whatta Ya Want ButtFace" The Cashier Said. "I would Like..." Bart Said. "A quesaritto?" Said The Cashier. "Sure" Bart Said. He Grabbed His Food. Took A Bite. He Dropped It. He Ran Into The Bathroom. He Needed To Pee. All The Stalls Were locked. Then One Opened. The Manger Wearing all black with a bag -A blood-red bag that looked like it used to black- came out. Bart Ran Into The Stall. The Floor Was Wet. Bart Tripped And Fell Into The Toilet. 4 Hours And 59 Minutes Later. _Bart's Been Gone For 4 Hours I mean 5 hours at Taco Bell... _Lisa Thought. She Got Up. She Got Her Bike. She Started To Taco Bell. She Got To Taco Bell 1 minute later. She saw A Quesaritto. Only 1 Bite had been ate. She Walked Into The Boys Bathroom. She Saw Bart's Feet. She went to pull the body out of the toilet. 10 minutes Later She Passed Out. The Manger Walked In And Saw A Girl In The Stall. "Hmm" He Said. He Cut Most Of The Boy's Head Off. He Flushed The Part Of Head He cut off. He skinned the rest of the boy and put it in his bag. He Picked Up The Girl And Skinned Her Too. He then put the boy's parts in the dispenser for turning bodies into quesarittos. Then Put The Girl's Parts Into The one for bodies into tacos. He Then Got A New Outfit. "I need more bags" The Manger Said. A woman with blue hair of half-circles pointed ua with a baby wearing blue came in with a man. A Bald Man.

**Note:** Krusty The Clown Is The Quesaritto Bart Was Eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Bart Goes To Taco Bell Short Verison<strong>

* * *

><p>Bart Died At Taco Bell<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Bart Goes To Taco Bell Longer<strong>

* * *

><p>Warning: I Told My Freind This Story He Is Seriously Messed Up Right Now DON'T READ! I added Even More To The Internet Verison! FYI<p>

'News: Krusty The Clown Dead? Kids Gone Missing? All At A Taco Bell!' The Headlines Read. Bart Wanted A Krusty Burger. But Krusty Died A Week Ago. The Day The Springfield Taco Bell Opened. Bart Skated 1 Mile. He Opened The Door to Taco Bell. "Whatta Ya Want ButtFace" The Cashier Said. "I would Like..." Bart Said. "A quesaritto?" Said The Cashier. "Sure" Bart Said. He Grabbed His Food. Took A Bite. He Dropped It. He Ran Into The Bathroom. He Needed To Pee. All The Stalls Were locked. Then One Opened. The Manger Wearing all black with a bag -A blood-red bag that looked like it used to black- came out. Bart Ran Into The Stall. The Floor Was Wet. Bart Tripped And Fell Into The Toilet. 4 Hours And 59 Minutes Later. _Bart's Been Gone For 4 Hours I mean 5 hours at Taco Bell... _Lisa Thought. She Got Up. She Got Her Bike. She Started To Taco Bell. She Got To Taco Bell 1 minute later. She saw A Quesaritto. Only 1 Bite had been ate. She Walked Into The Boys Bathroom. She Saw Bart's Feet. She went to pull the body out of the toilet. 10 minutes Later She Passed Out. The Manger Walked In And Saw A Girl In The Stall. "Hmm" He Said. He Cut Most Of The Boy's Head Off. He Flushed The Part Of Head He cut off. He skinned the rest of the boy and put it in his bag. He Picked Up The Girl And Skinned Her Too. He then put the boy's parts in the dispenser for turning bodies into quesarittos. Then Put The Girl's Parts Into The one for bodies into tacos. He Spray Painted The Quesaritto To Look Like One. Then He Did The Same To The Taco. He Then Got A New Outfit. "I need more bags" The Manger Said. A woman with blue hair of half-circles pointed ua with a baby wearing blue came in with a man. A Bald Man. **More:**Krusty The Clown Is The Quesaritto Bart Was Eating. Here's The Tale Of Krusty. "Taco Bell? Famous?" Krusty Said. He Walked towards Taco Bell. He Grabbed His Quesaritto, He Took A Bite. "you must be Krusty" the manger said. Krusty was pushed into a pit! "Whatta ya doin' to me?" Krusty Yelled. The Crack Heard 12 minutes later was sad. The Manger Went and got the body he made the quesaritto. Then A Young Boy Came In With A Skateboard. A Green Skateboard.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Bart Vs The Manger<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>I own taco bell!" The Manger Said. Then Bart Used Them Laser Eyes To Kill Him. The Manger Then Thought '_News: Krusty The Clown Dead? Kids Gone Missing? All At A Taco Bell!' The Headlines Read. Bart Wanted A Krusty Burger. But Krusty Died A Week Ago. The Day The Springfield Taco Bell Opened. Bart Skated 1 Mile. He Opened The Door to Taco Bell. "Whatta Ya Want ButtFace" The Cashier Said. "I would Like..." Bart Said. "A quesaritto?" Said The Cashier. "Sure" Bart Said. He Grabbed His Food. Took A Bite. He Dropped It. He Ran Into The Bathroom. He Needed To Pee. All The Stalls Were locked. Then One Opened. The Manger Wearing all black with a bag -A blood-red bag that looked like it used to black- came out. Bart Ran Into The Stall. The Floor Was Wet. Bart Tripped And Fell Into The Toilet. 4 Hours And 59 Minutes Later._ _Bart's Been Gone For 4 Hours I mean 5 hours at Taco Bell... Lisa Thought. She Got Up. She Got Her Bike. She Started To Taco Bell. She Got To Taco Bell 1 minute later. She saw A Quesaritto. Only 1 Bite had been ate. She Walked Into The Boys Bathroom. She Saw Bart's Feet. She went to pull the body out of the toilet. 10 minutes Later She Passed Out. The Manger Walked In And Saw A Girl In The Stall. "Hmm" He Said. He Cut Most Of The Boy's Head Off. He Flushed The Part Of Head He cut off. He skinned the rest of the boy and put it in his bag. He Picked Up The Girl And Skinned Her Too. He then put the boy's parts in the dispenser for turning bodies into quesarittos. Then Put The Girl's Parts Into The one for bodies into tacos. He Spray Painted The Quesaritto To Look Like One. Then He Did The Same To The Taco. He Then Got A New Outfit. "I need more bags" The Manger Said. A woman with blue hair of half-circles pointed ua with a baby wearing blue came in with a man. A Bald Man. __**More:**__Krusty The Clown Is The Quesaritto Bart Was Eating. Here's The Tale Of Krusty. "Taco Bell? Famous?" Krusty Said. He Walked towards Taco Bell. He Grabbed His Quesaritto, He Took A Bite. "you must be Krusty" the manger said. Krusty was pushed into a pit! "Whatta ya doin' to me?" Krusty Yelled. The Crack Heard 12 minutes later was sad. The Manger Went and got the body he made the quesaritto. Then A Young Boy Came In With A Skateboard. A Green Skateboard_._' _Written By: NakedStache

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Every Chapter In One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Bart Goes To Taco Bell<strong>

* * *

><p>Warning: I Told My Freind This Story He Is Seriously Messed Up Right Now DON'T READ! I added More To The Internet Verison! FYI<p>

Bart Wanted A Krusty Burger. But Krusty Died A Week Ago. The Day The Springfield Taco Bell Opened. Bart Skated 1 Mile. He Opened The Door to Taco Bell. "Whatta Ya Want ButtFace" The Cashier Said. "I would Like..." Bart Said. "A quesaritto?" Said The Cashier. "Sure" Bart Said. He Grabbed His Food. Took A Bite. He Dropped It. He Ran Into The Bathroom. He Needed To Pee. All The Stalls Were locked. Then One Opened. The Manger Wearing all black with a bag -A blood-red bag that looked like it used to black- came out. Bart Ran Into The Stall. The Floor Was Wet. Bart Tripped And Fell Into The Toilet. 4 Hours And 59 Minutes Later. _Bart's Been Gone For 4 Hours I mean 5 hours at Taco Bell... _Lisa Thought. She Got Up. She Got Her Bike. She Started To Taco Bell. She Got To Taco Bell 1 minute later. She saw A Quesaritto. Only 1 Bite had been ate. She Walked Into The Boys Bathroom. She Saw Bart's Feet. She went to pull the body out of the toilet. 10 minutes Later She Passed Out. The Manger Walked In And Saw A Girl In The Stall. "Hmm" He Said. He Cut Most Of The Boy's Head Off. He Flushed The Part Of Head He cut off. He skinned the rest of the boy and put it in his bag. He Picked Up The Girl And Skinned Her Too. He then put the boy's parts in the dispenser for turning bodies into quesarittos. Then Put The Girl's Parts Into The one for bodies into tacos. He Then Got A New Outfit. "I need more bags" The Manger Said. A woman with blue hair of half-circles pointed ua with a baby wearing blue came in with a man. A Bald Man.

**Note:** Krusty The Clown Is The Quesaritto Bart Was Eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Bart Goes To Taco Bell Short Verison<strong>

* * *

><p>Bart Died At Taco Bell<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Bart Goes To Taco Bell Longer<strong>

* * *

><p>Warning: I Told My Freind This Story He Is Seriously Messed Up Right Now DON'T READ! I added Even More To The Internet Verison! FYI<p>

'News: Krusty The Clown Dead? Kids Gone Missing? All At A Taco Bell!' The Headlines Read. Bart Wanted A Krusty Burger. But Krusty Died A Week Ago. The Day The Springfield Taco Bell Opened. Bart Skated 1 Mile. He Opened The Door to Taco Bell. "Whatta Ya Want ButtFace" The Cashier Said. "I would Like..." Bart Said. "A quesaritto?" Said The Cashier. "Sure" Bart Said. He Grabbed His Food. Took A Bite. He Dropped It. He Ran Into The Bathroom. He Needed To Pee. All The Stalls Were locked. Then One Opened. The Manger Wearing all black with a bag -A blood-red bag that looked like it used to black- came out. Bart Ran Into The Stall. The Floor Was Wet. Bart Tripped And Fell Into The Toilet. 4 Hours And 59 Minutes Later. _Bart's Been Gone For 4 Hours I mean 5 hours at Taco Bell... _Lisa Thought. She Got Up. She Got Her Bike. She Started To Taco Bell. She Got To Taco Bell 1 minute later. She saw A Quesaritto. Only 1 Bite had been ate. She Walked Into The Boys Bathroom. She Saw Bart's Feet. She went to pull the body out of the toilet. 10 minutes Later She Passed Out. The Manger Walked In And Saw A Girl In The Stall. "Hmm" He Said. He Cut Most Of The Boy's Head Off. He Flushed The Part Of Head He cut off. He skinned the rest of the boy and put it in his bag. He Picked Up The Girl And Skinned Her Too. He then put the boy's parts in the dispenser for turning bodies into quesarittos. Then Put The Girl's Parts Into The one for bodies into tacos. He Spray Painted The Quesaritto To Look Like One. Then He Did The Same To The Taco. He Then Got A New Outfit. "I need more bags" The Manger Said. A woman with blue hair of half-circles pointed ua with a baby wearing blue came in with a man. A Bald Man.**More:**Krusty The Clown Is The Quesaritto Bart Was Eating. Here's The Tale Of Krusty. "Taco Bell? Famous?" Krusty Said. He Walked towards Taco Bell. He Grabbed His Quesaritto, He Took A Bite. "you must be Krusty" the manger said. Krusty was pushed into a pit! "Whatta ya doin' to me?" Krusty Yelled. The Crack Heard 12 minutes later was sad. The Manger Went and got the body he made the quesaritto. Then A Young Boy Came In With A Skateboard. A Green Skateboard.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Bart Vs The Manger<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>I own taco bell!" The Manger Said. Then Bart Used Them Laser Eyes To Kill Him. The Manger Then Thought '_News: Krusty The Clown Dead? Kids Gone Missing? All At A Taco Bell!' The Headlines Read. Bart Wanted A Krusty Burger. But Krusty Died A Week Ago. The Day The Springfield Taco Bell Opened. Bart Skated 1 Mile. He Opened The Door to Taco Bell. "Whatta Ya Want ButtFace" The Cashier Said. "I would Like..." Bart Said. "A quesaritto?" Said The Cashier. "Sure" Bart Said. He Grabbed His Food. Took A Bite. He Dropped It. He Ran Into The Bathroom. He Needed To Pee. All The Stalls Were locked. Then One Opened. The Manger Wearing all black with a bag -A blood-red bag that looked like it used to black- came out. Bart Ran Into The Stall. The Floor Was Wet. Bart Tripped And Fell Into The Toilet. 4 Hours And 59 Minutes Later._ _Bart's Been Gone For 4 Hours I mean 5 hours at Taco Bell... Lisa Thought. She Got Up. She Got Her Bike. She Started To Taco Bell. She Got To Taco Bell 1 minute later. She saw A Quesaritto. Only 1 Bite had been ate. She Walked Into The Boys Bathroom. She Saw Bart's Feet. She went to pull the body out of the toilet. 10 minutes Later She Passed Out. The Manger Walked In And Saw A Girl In The Stall. "Hmm" He Said. He Cut Most Of The Boy's Head Off. He Flushed The Part Of Head He cut off. He skinned the rest of the boy and put it in his bag. He Picked Up The Girl And Skinned Her Too. He then put the boy's parts in the dispenser for turning bodies into quesarittos. Then Put The Girl's Parts Into The one for bodies into tacos. He Spray Painted The Quesaritto To Look Like One. Then He Did The Same To The Taco. He Then Got A New Outfit. "I need more bags" The Manger Said. A woman with blue hair of half-circles pointed ua with a baby wearing blue came in with a man. A Bald Man. __**More:**__Krusty The Clown Is The Quesaritto Bart Was Eating. Here's The Tale Of Krusty. "Taco Bell? Famous?" Krusty Said. He Walked towards Taco Bell. He Grabbed His Quesaritto, He Took A Bite. "you must be Krusty" the manger said. Krusty was pushed into a pit! "Whatta ya doin' to me?" Krusty Yelled. The Crack Heard 12 minutes later was sad. The Manger Went and got the body he made the quesaritto. Then A Young Boy Came In With A Skateboard. A Green Skateboard_._' _Written By: NakedStache


End file.
